


Quiet

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mycroft is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Mycroft sighed. Drummed his fingers on his enormous mahogany desk. Straightened his waistcoat. Glanced at the myriad of monitors that lined one wall of his office.  
  
Sighed again.  
  
No terrorist threats. No lost airliners. Two uprisings had been squelched before lunch.  
  
Healthy lunch. Salad and vegetable soup. No cake.  
  
He thought about ringing for tea just for something to do. And then he’d complain about it. That cheered him up for a few seconds.  
  
Oh, no. He had given Anthea the afternoon off.  
  
He withdrew his mobile from his jacket pocket. Examined it. Deduced it. What might it tell someone? Provided that that someone had excellent observational skills.  
  
Mycroft Holmes, as much a “minor” official in the British government as a spider in the center of a web was, was bored.  
  
His long fingers hovered over his contact list.  
  
About eighty kilometres away, Sherlock grunted, and John deftly slid the mobile out of the detective’s pocket. The doctor glanced at the caller ID. Frowned. Accepted the call. “Mycroft?” he queried.  
  
“John?” John could actually hear the frown in the man’s voice.  
  
“Yeah. What do you want?”  
  
“I thought I might speak with my little brother, obviously.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Do I need a reason?”  
  
“After the last time, yes. Yes you do.”  
  
Mycroft sighed. “I just wanted to know why you’re in Brighton.”  
  



End file.
